Buildables
Buildables are a special mechanic featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II '', ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Buildables were first seen in "Five" in Call of Duty: Black Ops where the player had to find a switch for the traps. In Black Ops II, buildables require parts that are located throughout a map, and in order to build it, players must place the parts onto work benches specific to each buildable. Buildables "Five" *Electro-Shock Defenses TranZit Turbine Zombies model BOII.png|Turbine Assault Shield Zombies BOII.png|Zombie Shield Turret TranZit model BOII.png|Turret Electric Trap built TranZit BO2.png|Electric Trap Verruct Power Switch.jpg|Power Switch Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 Menu Icon BOII.png|Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 NAV table Green Run BOII.png|NAV table Pack-a-Punch Machine Town BOII.png|Pack-a-Punch Machine Bus model BOII.png|Bus Die Rise Realoading Trample Steam Zombies BOII.jpg|Trample Steam Sliquifier Menu Icon BOII.png|Sliquifier NAV table Die Rise BOII.png|NAV table Mob of the Dead Zombie Shield menu icon Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Zombie Shield Icarus Mob of the Dead BOII.png|Icarus Acidgat menu icon BOII.png|Acid Gat Kit Buried Turbine Zombies model BOII.png|Turbine Head Chopper model BOII.png|Head Chopper Subsurface Resonator model BOII.png|Subsurface Resonator NAV table Buried BOII.png|NAV table Trample Steam ready BO2.png|Trample Steam *Guillotine *Gallows Origins Maxis Drone In-Flight Origins BOII.png|Maxis Drone Assault Shield Zombies Origins BOII.png|Zombie Shield Staff of Lightning Origins menu icon BOII.png|Staff of Lightning Staff of Fire Origins menu icon BOII.png|Staff of Fire Staff of Wind Origins menu icon BOII.png|Staff of Wind Staff of Ice Origins menu icon BOII.png|Staff of Ice Shadows of Evil Rocket Shield BO3.png|Rocket Shield Apothicon Servant BO3.png|Apothicon Servant Der Eisendrache Rocket Shield Der Eisendrache BO3.png|Rocket Shield Ragnarok DG-4 built BO3.png|Ragnarok DG-4 Zetsubou No Shima KT-4 Model BO3.png|KT-4 * Zombie Shield * Gas Mask * Machine Tools Gorod Krovi Screen Shot 2016-07-16 at 22.31.48.png|Guard of Fafnir Revelations Screen Shot 2016-07-16 at 22.31.48.png|Guard of Fafnir Keeper Protector Built BO3.png|Keeper Protector Voyage of Despair *Ballistic Shield *Kraken Upgrade Station IX *Brazen Bull *Acid Trap Blood of the Dead *Spectral Shield *Acid Gat Kit Classified *Riot Shield *Electro-Shock Defenses Dead of the Night *Ballistic Shield *Silver Bullets Achievements/Trophies *'Tower of Babble' (75 /Silver ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. *'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 /Bronze ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 /Bronze ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *'Happy Hour' (10 /Bronze ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. *'Vertigoner' (10 /Bronze ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *'Slippery When Undead' (15 /Bronze ) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *'Acid Drip' (20 /Bronze ) - In Mob of the Dead, convert a weapon using a kit. *'Playing with Power' (30 /Bronze ) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. *'Master Wizard' (40 /Bronze ) - In Origins, wield all the ultimate staffs in one game. *'Strike!' (25 /Bronze ) - In Shadows of Evil, use the rocket shield attack to kill at least 10 zombies in one burst. *'Not Big Enough' (20 /Bronze ) - In Der Eisendrache, trap and kill a Panzersoldat using the Ragnarok DG-4. *'Time to Slam' (15 /Bronze ) - In Der Eisendrache, revive two players protected by the Ragnarok DG-4. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Buildables